1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wall systems, especially for commercial use. More particularly, the invention relates to a wall system having rigid frames to which tiles are removably mounted thereto wherein clips mount the tiles to the frame and seat in slots without vertical movement of the tiles with respect to the frames.
2. State of the Prior Art
In Kelley et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,255 (issued Aug. 11, 1987), there is disclosed a work space management system in which a rigid framework formed of rigid rectangular frames are joined together at the edges thereof to form a work area. Modular tiles are removably mounted to the frame through hanger clips at the bottom of the tiles and spring clips at the top of the tile. The tiles are easily removable by pulling outwardly on the upper portions of the tiles. This mounting system contemplates that the tiles will be mounted on both sides of the frame.
Work stations formed in accordance with the Kelley et al. work space management system can have varying heights, including a seated privacy height which, for example, can function as a nursing station. Typically, a work surface is mounted to the frames at desk height. It is advantageous to support machines such as computers and word processors on the work surface. It has been found that further space for such machinery can be obtained by eliminating a tile from the inside surface and by further providing a hollow tile with a bulging outer surface on the outside of the frame. Thus, the machine can extend through the frame and into the hollow portion of the outside tile, thereby providing additional space for the machine on the work surface.
When there is a tile on only one side of a frame, there is a chance that pushing against the tile from the other side will dislodge the tile from the frame unless the tile is securely mounted or locked onto the frame. Thus, the spring clip mounting disclosed in the Kelley et al. '255 patent may not be satisfactory for mounting equipment tiles to the frames.
The frames typically have vertical rows of slots at either side thereof for mounting accessories onto the frame. It is possible to mount the tile to the frames with conventional hook clips, as disclosed, for example, in the Fenwick U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,432 (issued Aug. 24, 1971) or the Boundy et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,254 (issued Mar. 22, 1977) with the hooks in the clips seating in the slots in the frame. However, the equipment tiles are frequently mounted directly beneath and in confronting relationship with transaction surfaces which extend out over the equipment tiles. Using the conventional hook-type clips for mounting the tiles to the frame would require the tiles to be moved downwardly with respect to the frames to seat the hooks behind webs in the frames. This function could be accomplished if the transaction surfaces are mounted onto the frames subsequent to the mounting of the equipment tiles onto the frames. However, it is desirable to remove and replace the equipment tiles on many occasions after the frames, including the transaction surfaces, have been completely assembled. Thus, use of the conventional hooks would require the transaction surfaces to be removed each time that the equipment tile is removed. Alternatively, the equipment tiles would have to be of a slightly smaller height to accommodate the vertical movement of the tiles on the frames. This different size would be undesirable in that it would create a gap between the transaction surface and the equipment tile and would also create an undesirable gap between the equipment tile and another tile above the equipment tile in the event that the equipment tile is not mounted directly beneath a transaction surface.